Living with Vampires
by PlumitaBlood
Summary: La familia de los Hiyoi tiene un grave problema economico, asi que deciden que sus hijas, Makoto y Misaki, para que vayan a vivir a la casa de unos 'amigos'. ¿Que pasara con estas chicas?¿Qué harán cuando se enteren de que son unos sádicos inmortales?(MISAKI: Lo normal sería correr, pero yo no soy normal MAKOTO: Tu me lo impediste PLUMITA: Hablen cuando estén en su cuentito -w-')
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer capítulo, ojala les guste

* * *

Normal POV.

Dos niñas que no eran tan niñas de 15 y 16 años, junto con su padre y su madre, estaban sentados en la mesa charlando tranquilamente hasta que…

-Hijas tenemos un problema económico que no se puede arreglar- dijo el padre llamado Natsume Hiyoi-, y como no vamos a poder mantenerlas durante mucho tiempo…

-Hemos decidido que tienen que ir con unos amigos- finalizó la madre llamada Juli Hiyoi

-Podría ir a trabajar a un café, así tal vez ganemos un poco de dinero- propuso la mayor llamada Makoto, de pelo negro y ojos azules

-Me rehuso a ir con personas que no conozco- negó la menor llamada Misaki, una albina de ojos violetas

-La decisión está tomada- anunció Natsume- así que van a ir allí mañana. Quiero que estén sus maletas listas y es si o si

-Me voy a encadenar en mi cuarto si hace falta- comentó dramáticamente Misaki- si es por quedarme aquí

-Si te quedas aquí, en el único momento del día que vas a comer es a la noche- la madre lo decía enserio, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a contestar su hija- y va a ser migas de pan

-¿Y quién dijo sobre quedarse aquí? Voy a preparar las maletas- causando que todos tuvieran una gotita en la frente

-Tu amor por la comida es mayor es mayor que el amor que le tienes a tu familia- dijo indignada la ojiazul

-Yo les tengo amor, pero con la comida no se juega- gritó un poquito, finalizando con un mohín que le quedaba adorable

-¿Y a qué hora nos vamos el día de mañana?- preguntó Makoto

-Van a irse a las 11:00 am., ya que el viaje es largo- contestó su padre- lleven todo lo que necesiten

Terminaron de comer y las chicas se fueron a preparar las maletas. Una vez terminaron, se acostaron en la cama y miraron películas hasta las 3 de la madrugada y luego durmieron.

La madre las fue a despertar…

 **~PlumitaBlood~**


	2. Capitulo 2

MISAKI POV.

Luego de que nos despertara mi madre, nos avisó que quedaba una hora para que llegase la persona que nos iba a recoger. Yo me fui a bañar, mientras me imaginaba como podrían ser esos 'amigos'. Al terminar de asearme me puse unos jeans ajustados, una blusa holgada de color gris, unas zapatillas blancas, y me hice una trenza que caía por mi hombro derecho. Salí y mi hermana se metió al baño a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Me fui a desayunar unas tostadas con mermelada y un cappuccino con mucha azúcar… Mi madre dice que voy a terminar con un gusano en la barriga… Pero me da igual. Termine de comer y me fui arriba a buscar mis maletas rojas.

Mi hermana terminó, ella se puso un short de mezclilla, una remera blanca de tirantes algo ajustada, una camisa a cuadros azul, negro y gris, una zapatillas negras y se hiso dos trenzas cocidas que caían por sus hombros.

-Estoy lista- dijimos al unísono, nos reímos, agarramos las maletas y luego fuimos al comedor para que mi hermana comiese algo.

-Que no sea gente normal… que sean algo interesante- pensé, mientras leía

Amo las cosas que no existen… como por ejemplo los vampiros, los zombis (si está escrito mal, avísenme), las hadas y ese tipo de cosas. Tengo una biblioteca llena de eso.

MAKOTO POV.

Mientras comía tostadas con manteca y té, mi hermana estaba leyendo uno de esos libros de fantasía.

-No tienes remedio- le dije, es que yo no creo en esas cosas y no me gusta mucho.

-Tch…- fue lo único se salió de su boca

Para mi sorpresa el chofer llegó a las once en punto.

-Valla es puntual-dije

-Ojala hubiese muerto en un choque de auto- anunció Misaki con un puchero. Casi le doy un golpe… lo único que ve esta chica en el noticiero son muertes.

Lleve mis maletas color verde agua a… ¡¿Es una limosina!?, se me cayeron las maletas y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el señor ya las había agarrado y ubicado en el baúl, al igual que las de mi hermana, y ya había abierto una puerta para que nos sentásemos. Saludamos a nuestros padres y nos metimos vehículo.

Estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, mi hermana me pasó su brazo por mi cuello para que me tranquilizase, cosa que logré. Llegamos… ¡¿A una mansión!? Enserio, ¿Cuántas veces me voy a sorprender hoy? Lo único que falta es que durmamos juntas en la misma cama y que la habitación sea para princesas.

Bajamos del coche con nuestras maletas, y nos fuimos directo a las grandes rejas negras, entramos a la residencia y la fachada del lugar es hermosa. Llegamos a la puerta y la toque tres veces, por alguna razón se abrió sola, no le di importancia y nos adentramos allí.

 **~PlumitaBlood~**


End file.
